cadis_sufandomcom-20200215-history
Oceans
Oceans # Niversea Ocean- is the biggest ocean on Cadis Su. Known for its dark blue waters and for the maelstrom that exists within it that has claimed more than its share of lives over time. ## Srence- The underwater city of Srence is the capital city of the merfolk who live within the Niversea Ocean. It is also where the council meets when issues concerning merfolk as a whole are decided. ## Elarc- Is a city close to the coral reefs. The reefs provide many things that the people who live their need. # Ventnola Ocean is the second-largest ocean on the planet. Having black murky waters it is hard to determine what exactly lies beneath. Only from stories of species that live within its depths is there any information about the creatures that live there. It is also known to be the most dangerous ocean having the largest number of sirens within it. ## Kiset-is where merfolk of the Ventnola Ocean have made their home. Within the city, they work ## Kosa- A merfolk city with a temple to the demon sea god. # Savahazy Ocean-smallest ocean on Cadis Su. Also, called the glowing sea because of the translucent quality of the water. Special algae that exist within its depth create a glowing effect for the water and along the shoreline. While it is the safest ocean in regards to the fact it has the fewest number of sirens within it. Some say only a handful live there preferring bigger hunting grounds. The influence of the Ceacilia is wider in this ocean. ## Atesa- Mermaids home territory within the Savahazy.It Is home to the smallest population of mermaids on the planet. ## Icaka- Caecilia home within the Savahazy. One of the few oceans where the Caecilia outnumbers the mermaids. ## Klila-City hid behind a giant kelp forest where water fairies are said to reside. It is the only ocean that they have a city in. Some say the only ocean they actually live in though some do exist in small numbers in other oceans. # Economy ## Barter Jewelry, precious stones found in the ocean, magic, potions from plants, and artwork that they make. ## The oceans tend to have their own food sources and other such materials like magic. However, they do like to barter for objects from the human world as well as a need for alliances in order to keep the oceans clean and protected. # Governmental Body ## Various depending on species. Though Mermaids are the dominant species of the oceans. Thus they control much of what goes on including relations with surface dwellers. The Mermaids and Ceacilia have a joint council that is supposed to decide on issues of the oceans. Though the two races do not get along or agree on a lot of things. Mermaids being the most numerous race and most connected to the ocean itself lead the council often pulling more power than other groups involved.Though there are other races on the council these two have the most sway. # Conflicts/Issues ## Ceacila and Mermaids-The two differ in their opinions on how to deal with surface races. The Ceaclia do not have a love for those that dwell on the surface and want to fight them or impart heavy penalties for using the oceans. While Mermaids find them interesting and want to learn more about them and form alliances with those that dwell above the water. Thus making the two races fight all the time with the Ceacilia often trying to seize power from the mermaids in order to force their agenda. ## Protecting the oceans-Keeping the surface races from polluting the oceans or misusing them. Keeping them from taking too many fish. And other such things sometimes cause conflict between the ocean dwellers and the surface dwellers. Not to mention the sinking of ships or the stealing of surface dwellers by some races for various reasons. # Population ## Savahazy Ocean ### Mermaids-16,875 ### Ceacilia- 5,211 ### Sirens-112 ### Water Fairies-56 ## Ventnola Ocean ### Mermaids-9,560 ### Caecilia- 3,892 ### Sirens-267 ### Water Fairies-12 ## Niversea Ocean ### Mermaids-34,564 ### Caecilia-10,123 ### Sirens-167 ### Water Fairies-8 # Geography Noteworthy Locations ## Depths of Casdosa- A whirlpool that exists within the Niversea Ocean. According to legend, it is where the demon of the sea resides. Something akin to a God for the denizens of the sea. Often times when rules are broke within the ocean they will throw the guilty party into the depths to allow the demon to decide their fate. ## Mermaid Pool-A special pool located in the city of Srence. The waters have regenerative abilities that give mermaids their longevity. Creatures of the deep Sea People-large mermaid-like creatures that dwarf some of the biggest ships sailing the ocean. While they resemble mermaids in the fact they have features similar to bodies resembling that of humans they are non-sentient beings. ## Water Dragons- A dragon creature that exists within the depths. Resembling a dragon but with flippers instead of feet and rows of long teeth, these beasts are known for eating just about anything that gets in their way. Flipping ships over to get to the prey inside. ## Navine-these sea creatures have a top half that resembles a young woman. Luring people in to come and help them before glowing eyes and sharp teeth come up to take a chunk out of their victims. Qersin-It is said that this pale ghost-like spector appears to people at night along the shoreline of the ocean. Sad to bespell people to follow her into the water before grabbing ahold and drowning them. Bodies found washed up upon the shore missing their eyes. Whether these creatures feed on them or collects them no one seems to know. ## Zogo- Are long snake-like creatures that swim under the surface of dark waters and wait for people to lean over ships or wade into the water. Grabbing a hold of them with their tails as they drag them under to be swallowed whole. ## Solkey-Are water animals associated with Sirens. Each Siren has one and it acts as a friend, guide, and connection to the oceans even when the Siren is on land. On land, they are never without them for it is said if they are parted the Siren must return to the ocean. ## Others-The oceans are full of wildlife from fish or all colors and shapes to dangerous predators that hunt the sea waiting to devour those that fall into the depths. # Fauna ## Giant Kelp-Reaching 100 feet tall in some cases giant kelp forests can be found throughout the oceans. Seaweed-A food source for many forms of sea life including many types of merfolk. ## Ephreldary-Giant Mushrooms that make up great underwater forests. Another food source for merfolks and other sea creatures. ## Flowers- Various flowers exist on the ocean floor with different properties. For those that know how to harvest them and create potions and other such things. Other- Many types of plants exist in all colors and sizes. Some can be used for food, others for portions, some are poisonous. Those who dwell within the depths learn to know which things are safe and which are not # . Species ## Mermaids-MerianKnown to be curious but fickle creatures. Mermaids have a great deal of pride and while they are curious about surface dwellers and enjoy trading with the outside world they are quick to feel insulted and well enact revenge on those they feel do not respect them or the oceans. ## Caecilia-Cirsaiphin- A warlike culture that has a great disdain for those that live outside the waters. Believing surface races are incapable of caring for anything but themselves they often want to keep them out of the waters. Known to be great warriors and skilled in magic potions they sell their wares though often by making a deal that favors them. ## Sirens-Selian-Dangerous carnivorous race that are known to look after their own agendas. Sirens do not tend to band together though they will on occasion to hunt or when it benefits many of them to do so. There are all sorts of rumors about how they came into being.They are a darker race known for hunting just about anything and often dragging people down into the depths just because they can. ## Water Elves-Sirralea- A reclusive race with very small numbers. They are believed to only exist in one ocean though they do in small numbers in others. Believed to be very Known to indifferent to most things they are often loners known to sometimes grant wishes that are within their powers. Believing all life came from the oceans and that it is only a matter of time before it returns to it. #